


Year To The Day

by klutzy_girl



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Future Fic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Aneela and Delle Seyah's twin daughters are born exactly a year after they win the war.





	Year To The Day

On the first anniversary of the day they won the battle, Delle Seyah ended up giving birth to her and Aneela’’s twin daughters after sixteen hours of labor. Fortunately, her pregnancy and the labor went way better and there will be no rapid aging this time around. Jaq could only stare at his newborn sisters in awe. “They’re so tiny,” he told his mothers.

D’Avin leaned over his shoulders. “And you’re sure they’re not mine this time?” he checked.

Delle Seyeh rolled her eyes from the bed. “Yes, we’re one hundred percent sure. We agreed we’d ask you next time but we didn’t need you.”

“Well, they’re still cute. Congratulations, all of you.” 

“Thank you,” Aneela answered, waving him away.

D’Av laughed and patted Jaq on the shoulder before leaving. “I demand pictures anyway!” he yelled as he left.

“Get the fuck out and go be with your girlfriend!” Delle Seyah called back. She scooted up and held her arms out for one of their babies. 

Aneela gently deposited the oldest in her hands. “Baby A.”

“What are their names?” a curious and impatient Jaq prodded. Nobody would tell him in case he went running to the others to spill the details. And the two of them wanted to keep the news to themselves.

“This is Charity Rainbow,” answered Delle Sayeh, who could only smile when the newborn opened her eyes.

“And the youngest is Charisma Trinity,” Aneela chimed in as she picked up their youngest. 

“Charity and Charisma? They’re perfect.” Jaq picked up one of Charisma’s tiny fingers and could only continue to stare in awe at his little sister. “They’re so tiny, though.”

“You were too once - for a little while, that is. And I was unconscious so I don’t even remember it - you should ask your father about that.” Delle Seyeh fussed over Charity and leaned back, content, when the baby settled down.

Unfortunately, Charisma chose that moment to start crying so Aneela took back Charity while Jaq gently picked up the younger twin to hand to Delle Seyah. “I’m going to go now.” As soon as he was sure they didn’t need him, he fled back to his room.

Aneela grinned at Delle Seyah as she started to feed Charisma. “I am so proud of you for the way you handled delivery.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not doing this again. Three kids are enough, and two at once was pure hell.” But Gods, she loved her children and Aneela so much - the four of them were her world and meant everything to her. Her brief time as a human had definitely changed her - she was more sentimental now. It pissed her the fuck off.

Aneela laughed. “Well, I’m not doing it either - just seeing you experience pregnancy was enough for me. Three kids it is.” 

“Glad that’s settled.” With Charity still in her arms, Aneela sat down on the bed next to Delle Seyah as she continued to feed Charisma. She definitely needed to get back to work but her family took precedence right now. She kissed her wife and sighed happily.

There were definitely worse ways to celebrate the first anniversary of the day they won the war and neither of them was going to complain about it, even dealing with two newborns. 

They had a kingdom to rule and a family to dote over. Delle Seyah and Aneela were definitely the happiest they’d ever been, their relationship stronger than ever in wake of the Lady’s various attacks. Jaq, Charisma, and Charity would know how loved they were and their childhoods would be much different than their mothers’. 

There were still battles to be fought but for now, these two women celebrated the joy of life and looked ahead to the future, when there could be peace.


End file.
